Footsteps
by springyeol
Summary: Jimin suka mengagumi punggung Yoongi. / BTS. bxb, minimini;yoonmin;minyoon (Yoongi & Jimin / Jimin & Yoongi terserah yang kalian sukaaa/?). Dedicated to pardon-minholly, happy birthdaayyy!


**Footsteps**

.

.

.

.

bts fanfiction, bxb with minimini as the main characters.

.

.

.

.

 _I do not own BTS (even if I wanted to)._

 _Bgm = f(x) - Shadow_

.

.

.

Didedikasikan untuk sugar mommy-ku dan grup(?) **pardon-minholly** happy birthday, mommy!

Enjoy!

.

.

.

 _Every day, I secretly chase after your footsteps_

 _I'm always careful so you won't notice_

 _No one says it but our date has started,_

 _Our own date_

 _._

 _._

.

Jimin tidak pernah bosan melihatnya. Melihat punggung itu, selalu berada di depannya, punggung kesukaannya. Terkadang saat ia menengokkan kepala, Jimin dapat melihat _side profile_ -nya yang juga menjadi kesukaannya. Tidak ada kata-kata lain yang dapat mewakili bagaimana indahnya seorang Yoongi, lelakinya. Lelaki Jimin.

Sudah genap dua puluh tahun Jimin selalu memulai hari-harinya dengan menatap Yoongi. Kegiatannya tak lagi ia anggap membosankan, terima kasih pada Yoongi. Jimin masih sering mengingat pertemuan mereka pertama kali. Ia begitu mengagumi sosok pemuda di hadapannya. Sekecil apapun aksi Yoongi, besar pengaruhnya untuk Jimin.

Hanya satu hal yang sampai sekarang ia sesali. Yoongi selalu terlihat bingung saat bertatapan dengan Jimin. Pancaran manik Yoongi tidak sama sekali memerlihatkan adanya percikan, seperti yang dialami Jimin. Dan Jimin sadar akan hal itu.

Ia tidak ingin memaksakan kehendaknya pada Yoongi. Ia memutuskan tetap diam dan melanjutkan kegiatan favoritnya bersama Yoongi.

Berjalan-jalan berdua di saat matahari terik.

Hangatnya sinar matahari, membuat _mood_ dan perasaan Jimin ikut berbahagia. Tak pernah sehari ia lewatkan tanpa mengucap terima kasih pada sang surya karenanya ia terus bisa bersama Yoongi.

Hari ini, sama seperti hari lainnya, Jimin berjalan di belakang Yoongi. Mengagumi sosoknya di dalam hati, mengulas senyuman indahnya, membiarkan dadanya berdebar tatkala menemukan senyum di wajah pemuda kesukaannya.

"Selamat siang, Nyonya Jeon."

Satu lagi, yang Jimin sukai dari Yoongi. Suara pemuda itu. Terdengar berat namun ada sisi menggemaskan yang ia temui dari situ. Apa lagi yang tidak dimiliki Yoongi?

Yoonginya membungkukkan badan di hadapan seorang wanita, di usia 40an, yang ia sapa barusan. Jimin mengenalnya. Ia sangat mengenal wanita ini.

"Bekerja lagi?"

Perlahan Jimin mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tidak terlalu suka keadaan ini. Ia dan Yoongi harus berpisah sementara saat Yoongi bekerja di kafe. Memang, jam kerjanya tidak terlalu panjang, namun ketika malam hari selesai, Yoongi tak akan pasti bisa lagi bertemu Jimin. Jimin tidak pasti bisa menunggu selama itu. Yang mana menyebabkan keduanya terpaksa bertemu kembali esok hari.

Jimin benci saat dirinya tak bisa melihat Yoonginya.

"Ya, _ahjumma_ ," jawab Yoongi. "Tapi aku mau mengunjungi Jungkook dulu, apa dia ada di rumah?"

Manik Jimin membesar saat mendengar nama Jungkook. Bukan berarti ia merasa cemburu, ia malah menunjukkan ekspresi penasarannya. Yoongi terlalu sering mengunjungi Jungkook minggu ini. Sudah yang ketiga kalinya. Apa gerangan yang terjadi?

Tentu saja, ia tidak dapat mengetahuinya. Seumur hidupnya, Jimin tidak pernah mengikuti Yoongi ke dalam kediaman Jungkook maupun teman-teman Yoongi yang lain. Terkadang, Jimin hanya dapat mengunjungi Yoongi saat berada di kampus, berolahraga ataupun mengerjakan tugasnya di hilir danau kampus.

Jika dipikir kembali, saat-saat indah mereka berdua terjadi ketika bulan purnama di taman belakang rumah Yoongi. Walau diselimuti keheningan, Jimin tahu bahwa Yoonginya membutuhkan sebuah pelukan untuk menenangkan hatinya. Maka Jimin membiarkan Yoongi tertidur di pangkuannya dalam beberapa saat. Menuangkan rasa sayangnya pada Yoongi dengan cara mengelus-elus kepala, kening, rambut, bahkan pipi pemuda itu. Jimin tidak pernah lupa senyuman indah dari wajah Yoongi saat ia mengucapkan kalimat sakral yang selama ini disembunyikannya,

" _Aku menyayangimu. Selalu menyayangimu._ "

Jika itu dapat membuat Yoongi berada di pelukannya lagi, Jimin ingin kembali pada masa itu. Namun, jika itu berarti harus membuat Yoonginya bersedih, Jimin mengurungkan niatnya. Kebahagiaan Yoongi jauh lebih penting dari dirinya sendiri.

"Ada," ucap Nyonya Jeon, terlihat murung, "bagaimana bisa kami terus berhutang padamu, Yoongi-ah?"

Jimin memicingkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti. Sementara Yoongi, kali ini terlihat oleh Jimin karena menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Nyonya Jeon, berkata, "Tidak apa, aku senang melihat Jungkook mau makan karena aku,"

"Sungguh," potong Nyonya Jeon lagi, "Kami tidak tahu harus berterimakasih seperti apa padamu, nak. Kau begitu kuat, begitu mulia, dan memiliki hati yang baik." Wanita itu kemudian memeluk Yoongi, menyalurkan rasa terima kasihnya pada malaikat di depannya. Menurut Jimin, Yoongi itu lebih dari malaikat. Meski penampilan dan terkadang ucapannya tajam, hatinya tidak mampu untuk menyakiti seekor semut sekalipun. Poin lebih untuk Yoongi di mata Jimin.

.

.

.

 _Where are you going? Step by step, I follow you_

 _Without a word, you lead me_

 _Step by step, did you notice me?_

 _I have nowhere to hide_

 _._

 _._

Yoonginya keluar dari kediaman Jeon, di tangannya terdapat sebuah bingkisan yang diyakini Jimin adalah pemberian dari sang pemilik rumah. Jimin yang muncul dari persembunyiannya ikut memberi salam pada Tuan dan Nyonya Jeon, sebelum kembali mengikuti Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya.

Bingkisan di tangan Yoongi merupakan makan malam bagi pemuda itu. Hampir tiga tahun belakangan, Yoongi selalu hidup dengan pemberian orang lain. Bukannya ia tak memiliki uang, namun ia selalu memberi makanannya sendiri pada anak-anak yatim piatu di sekitar rumahnya. Jimin tahu karena ia selalu menjadi saksi bagaimana Yoongi membagikan makanannya yang ia dapatkan dari membantu orang banyak kepada anak-anak yatim piatu itu. Jimin adalah satu-satunya saksi dan ia tidak dapat memberitahukan kebaikan Yoongi pada khalayak karena ia tahu Yoongi pun ingin merahasiakannya.

Makanan maupun uang yang ia dapatkan bukanlah hasil dari meminta atau lebih buruknya, mencuri. Keluarga Jeon contohnya. Sejak kecil, anak mereka mengalami gangguan berkomunikasi, tidak ada cacat fisik yang dialami oleh Jungkook-sang anak-namun entah mengapa, anak itu tidak berkeinginan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang dilakukan anak-anak lain pada umumnya. Tidak ada yang mau mendekatinya kecuali Yoongi.

Yoongi adalah orang pertama yang mengajak Jungkook berbicara. Ia tak pernah memaksa anak itu untuk langsung berbicara, akan tetapi ia mengunjungi Jungkook terus menerus yang akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Seperti saat ini, orangtuanya tidak lagi berperan secara utuh. Terkadang, saking dekatnya dengan Yoongi, Jungkook mogok makan jika belum bertemu dengan hyung kesayangannya itu. Pernah suatu hari, Yoongi harus memeluk Jungkook sebelum anak itu tertidur.

Begitu seringnya intensitas Yoongi mengurus Jungkook membuat Tuan dan Nyonya Jeon sadar akan betapa pentingnya keberadaan Yoongi bagi mereka. Maka mereka mulai memberi Yoongi bayaran, sebuah penghargaan dan ucapan terima kasih karena mau membantu mengurus anak mereka. Pada awalnya Yoongi tentu menolak, namun paksaan Nyonya Jeon membuat egonya melemah. Lagipula, ia bisa memakai penghasilannya itu untuk anak-anak yatim piatunya.

Jimin tidak mengetahui akan hal itu. Ia hanya tahu bahwa Yoongi dibayar jika mengurus Jungkook, anak yang hanya ia lihat beberapa kali dalam hidupnya karena anak itu jarang sekali keluar rumah.

Satu-satunya yang ia tahu, setiap hari adalah kencan baginya dan Yoonginya.

.

.

.

.

 _When the sun rises, together with you_

 _I walk in sync_

 _I am really really into you_

 _When the moon rises, in my arms_

 _You fall asleep_

 _I really really like you_

.

.

.

Jimin benci hal ini. Ia sangat menghindari punggung Yoongi yang nampak bergetar, kepalan tangannya yang memutih, isakan pelan yang memenuhi gendang telinganya.

Yoonginya menangis.

Sebuah kecelakaan kecil terjadi di kafe. Tanpa sengaja, salah satu _waitress_ menumpahkan kopi ke atas stelan mahal seorang pejabat lelaki lokal. Naik darah, pejabat yang nampak emosi meraih kerah sang waitress dan mengumpat di depan wajahnya.

"Jalang sialan! Meminta maaf pun tak akan cukup! Memang kau bisa mengganti baju ini?"

Lampu kafe yang saat itu menguntungkan Jimin, membuatnya bisa menjadi saksi kejadian petang hari itu. Ia menemukan sosok Yoongi yang sedikit berlari menghampiri _waitress_ yang merupakan teman kerjanya, _waitress_ bernama Jiae.

"Hentikan, teman saya sudah meminta maaf," sela Yoongi, menarik cengkraman si lelaki. Tak ada guratan ketakutan di wajahnya saat berhadapan dengan sang pejabat yang saat ini sudah naik pitam. "Lagipula tindakan Anda sangat tidak _gentleman_. Melukai wanita?"

Sontak, pejabat itu beralih mencengkram kerah kemeja Yoongi. Jiae berteriak, seluruh kafe menatap ke arah mereka. Termasuk seorang supervisor yang keluar dari dalam, begitu mendengar ribut-ribut.

"Bedebah kecil, jika wanitamu ini sedikit saja bersekolah, ia tak akan sebodoh ini," mata Yoongi terbelalak, "cih, selera murahan. Sudah miskin, tidak ada otak, berani melawan tamu pula."

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, kepalan tangan Yoongi sudah menghantam wajah lelaki itu. Ia muak, sungguh muak dengan segala perkataan kotornya tentang Jiae. Tentu pemandangan itu tak luput dari penglihatan seluruh orang di sana.

"Keluar dari kafe ini!" Titahnya keras, tak mempedulikan ekspresi kesakitan dari sang pejabat yang ia hantam. Bahkan Jimin, ikut meringis membayangkan rasa sakitnya.

"Kalian yang keluar dari sini!"

Sebuah suara mengagetkan Yoongi. Suara yang tidak ingin ia dengar sepanjang hidupnya. Suara yang mengirim rasa kecewa, kesal, dan kesedihan sekaligus.

Seorang lelaki, berdasi dan kemeja, melangkahkan kakinya, menunjuk ke arah Yoongi dan Jiae bergantian, lalu berucap lantang, "Mulai hari ini, kalian dilarang menginjakkan kaki di kafe ini lagi!"

Kedua manik Yoongi membesar. Ia tak percaya dengan kalimat dari supervisor yang ia hormati itu. "S-Saya hanya membela Jiae danㅡ" "Cukup, saya tak ingin dengar pembelaan kalian. Sebab orang yang kau hantam itu adalah orang yang akan menyalonkan diri menjadi pemimpin wilayah ini. Saya tak ingin harga diri dan citra kafe ini buruk gara-gara ulah kalian."

Yoongi benar-benar menganggap dunia ini kotor. Demi kekuasaan dan jabatan seseorang dapat berlaku seenaknya pada orang lain. Penindasan sudah terlalu sering terjadi. Penghasutan dan pencucian otak adalah problematika baru bagi dunia yang membusuk ini. Salah satunya yang sudah busuk adalah supervisornya.

Merasa muak, Yoongi menarik tangan Jiae dan berucap lantang, "Baik, kami tidak butuh uang dari bisnis busuk seperti ini. Kami akan senang hati melangkahkan kaki dari sini. Terima kasih dan selamat tinggal."

Berikutnya, yang Jimin tahu adalah Yoongi terisak di bangku taman ditemani oleh Jiae yang juga menutup wajahnya. Apakah ia menyesal? Tidak. Yoongi yang Jimin tahu, pantang menyesali semua perbuatan yang dilakukannya.

Terang bulan menemani mereka di malam yang sepi. Terkadang, semilir angin yang menggelitik kulitnya membuat Yoongi bergidik. Jimin ingin sekali memberi kehangatan pada Yoongi, memakaikan jaketnya misalnya.

Akan tetapi ia harus memupus harapan itu. Karena Jiae-lah yang memberi pemuda kesayangannya _hoodie_ miliknya.

"Hei," kata Jiae memecah keheningan, "apa kau pikir malam ini tidak sedikit dingin?"

Yoongi yang mengusap matanya dengan kasar mengangguk kecil, "Sedikit," ucapnya. "Hanya sedikit."

Ia mendengar kekehan pelan dari mantan teman kerjanya. "Bohong," kemudian Jiae melingkarkan _hoodie_ berwarna ungu miliknya pada pundak Yoongi, "tidak boleh protes dengan warnanya, pakai saja."

"Jangan sok kuat," ujar Yoongi, Jiae memotong ucapan Yoongi, "Memang siapa bilang aku kuat?" Yoongi mematung sejenak begitu melihat wanita di sebelahnya sudah memakai _hoodie_ lain. "Ahyoung- _eonni_ memberikannya begitu melihat kita hendak pergi tadi. Ia bilang 'Jiae! Kau bisa kedinginan di luar sana! Ini, bawa _hoodie_ -ku'."

Meski sebentar, Jimin dapat melihat kembali tawa kecil Yoongi yang ia sukai. Tawa kecil Yoonginya karena mendengar ucapan Jiae yang hendak mengembalikan semangatnya.

Meski bukan karenanya.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti keduanya. Lidah Jimin terasa kelu, ia tidak mampu mengucapkan apa-apa semenjak kejadian di kafe tadi. Meski ingin, Jimin tidak bisa mengutarakan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Entah mengapa, dadanya berdenyut aneh saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Pemandangan Yoonginya yang tengah menghabiskan waktu bersama orang lain. Orang lain yang jelas-jelas memiliki kedekatan dengan Yoonginya, meski Jimin tetap mengaku sebagai 'yang paling dekat dengan Yoongi'.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih," itu suara Jiae, kali ini. Wanita itu menatap ke arah Yoongi di sebelahnya dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, sudah menolongku tadi, Yoongi."

Jimin tak mau mengakuinya, namun ia juga setuju jika ada yang berkata bahwa pipi Yoongi berubah warna perlahan-lahan. Memiliki warna kulit yang cerah membuat bekas apapun terlihat nyata dari kedua pipi Yoongi. Seperti saat ini, saat Yoongi bersemu mendengar ucapan dari wanita di sebelahnya.

Yoongi balas tersenyum, "Aku tak akan membiarkan tangan kotor siapapun itu melukaimu," Jimin ingin memekik saat mereka tak melepaskan tatapan satu sama lain. "Aku akan bilang, sama-sama."

Jarak yang tadinya cukup jauh di antara keduanya, perlahan terkikis. Tidak tahu siapa yang memulai, Jiae dan Yoongi begitu jatuh ke dalam pancaran manik masing-masing. Keduanya menggeserkan posisi duduk mereka, lalu bergerak semakin dekat. Makin dekat hingga hidung keduanya hampir bersentuhan.

Tak inginkan kemungkinan buruk terjadi, Jimin mencengkram kesal kursi yang diduduki Yoongi hingga membuat pemuda itu berjengit karena merasakan hawa dingin melintasi tengkuknya. Ia tersadar.

Yoongi menoleh-nolehkan kepalanya, mengusap tengkuknya, kemudian menyipitkan kedua matanya saat beradu pandang dengan Jimin yang saat ini tengah menatapnya sendu.

Seperti biasa, tak ada pancaran apapun dari kedua mata itu.

Jiae ikut tersentak, memundurkan tubuhnya, merasa gugup namun wanita itu memilih untuk bertanya, "Sedang apa? Apa yang kau cari?"

Yoongi terdiam di posisinya. Ia masih mengerutkan kening dan meyakini bahwa ada seseorang atau sesuatu yang menahannya tadi. Sesuatu itu dirasanya tidak asing.

"Tidak.. Mungkin hanya perasaanku." Ujarnya. Kali ini ia mengembalikan senyumannya dan merangkul tubuh wanita di sebelahnya.

Jiae mendongakkan kepala, menatap Yoongi sembari mengeluarkan ekspresi heran miliknya.

"Aish, wanita ini. Apa tadi kurang jelas? Aku hendak menciummu. Itu berarti kau kekasihku sekarang." Dengus Yoongi padanya. Sedangkan Jiae hanya tertawa kecil di sampingnya sembari memberi cubitan pada pipi Yoongi yang saat ini menjabat sebagai kekasihnya.

"Tidak begitu caramu memperlakukan seorang wanita, Yoongi-ya!"

Yoongi tertawa lagi.

Jimin yang masih setia dan akan terus setia berada di sisi Yoongi tahu, tawanya kali ini pun bukan karena dirinya.

Walau Yoongi kali ini mematahkan hatinya, Jimin akan tetap setia berada di sisinya. Berjalan bersamanya. Bahkan di saat Yoonginya berkencan dengan kekasih barunya, maupun bekerja mengunjungi Jungkook, Jimin tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Yoongi. Jimin akan terus setia bersembunyi di belakang Yoongi. Walau ia tahu Yoongi tak akan pernah melihatnya.

Karena Park Jimin, sesungguhnya tidak lebih dari bayangan seorang Min Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

 _Day by day we resemble each other more and more_

 _Your laughter and tears, I know it all_

 _Don't be scared, we're a fate tied by the sun,_

 _It's our destiny to be together_

 _._

 _._

 _ **End.**_


End file.
